


Oops-

by panFandom_Junkie



Series: Renga Fusion [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cute Hasegawa Langa, Cute Kyan Reki, Fusing, Fusion, Gen, Hasegawa langa and kyan reki fuse, Implied/Referenced Relationship(s) - Freeform, Minor Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Soft Hasegawa Langa, Soft Kyan Reki, Steven Universe fusion, bc it's impossible for me to write more than 500 words on a whim, haha play on words, kyan reki and hasegawa langa fuse, plz comment ;-;, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panFandom_Junkie/pseuds/panFandom_Junkie
Summary: Renga Fusionneed anything more be said?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki
Series: Renga Fusion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207670
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Oops-

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE ME STORY IDEAS PLZ I BEG OF YOU

"LAAAAAANNGAAAAAA" Reki shouted as he launched himself after said teen, chasing after him because he was cheATING.

Langa laughed at him as he rounded the corner and headed to their usual skate spot, where Miya was waiting with SHADOW. 

"yOU'RE CHEATING" Reki called out again to his literal actual soulmate, like you cannot convince me they're not. 

"It's not my fault if you're slow!" Langa retorted to his uke, but slowed down when he saw the skate park. 

Reki launched himsef off his skateboard when he managed to catch up with Langa, he could faintly hear Miya and SHA-Hiromi call out to them from where they were skating, just as Langa turned around to see Reki with his arms and legs stretched ready to grapple onto him.

Langa managed to step off his board just before he caught Reki, spinning the both of them around and the two of them giggling like maniacs (adorabubble), their eyes closed in joy. After just a few seconds he stopped spinng around and just decided to hold onto Reki.

Miya let out a gasp and Shadow let out a profanity or two.

Confused they opened their eyes. They were hugging themselves.

Right where Reki and Langa stood was now Reki&Langa.

**Author's Note:**

> dun Dun DUUUNNNN 
> 
> TBC?


End file.
